


Home

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asian Character(s), Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Office Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Home

Her latest glance caught her wife’s gaze, causing Sharon to light giggle as she maintained the stare. “Well, I couldn’t help looking.”

Stretching slowly, hoisting her arms overhead, Meghan giggled as she tilted her head. A playful look as her tone matched. “I thought it was the pregnant one who was meant to be horny all the time.”

A low giggle as Sharon stood up, moved from behind her desk and kneeled down before Meghan. Her hands gently resting against her large bump, caressing as she purred. “Oh, I think you are, but just too modest to say it.”

A slow moan as she shut her eyes lightly, Meghan smirked as she replied. “All this talk, well…”

Sharon gave a gentle laugh as she pecked her lips. Standing she strolled across the room, bent down and retrieved a large strap on. Holding it up as she winked. 

A grin as Meghan replied, her gaze flitting between the toy and Sharon. “So, that’s where it got to.”

Sharon made her way back over, stripping her wife as her eyes grew darker with lust, as each layer was shed, her hands trembled firmer. Once Meghan was fully nude Sharon smirked as she slowly kissed along her large belly.

Reaching over and snatching the toy, Sharon purred as she then tilted her head up and delivered a lingering kiss to her lips, fumbling with attaching the toy. Once secured she broke the kiss. Turning swiftly, she nimbly stripped.

Meghan caught her breath as she grinned and admired the sight of Sharon’s toned body revealing itself as each piece of clothing dropped to the floor.

Sharon turned to face her, smirked as she grabbed her shoulders then eased herself onto the rigid dildo. A hard moan as the blonde felt her lips parting to take the stiff shaft. 

Meghan smirked as she reached down and smacked her ass firmly, then squeezed both cheeks.

Sharon cooed as she worked herself into a steady rhythm, bouncing her body atop the toy, inching further as she looked to her wife and smirked.

Meghan met Sharon’s gaze and smirked then buried her face in the blonde’s small chest. Provoking a sharp squeak of surprised pleasure. Her lust heightened, Sharon then began to bounce faster, her soles slapping against the ground.

Meghan’s grasp on Sharon’s butt tightened. The intensifying feedback loop, fuelling competition between the pair. Sharon threw her arms around Meghan’s neck, keeping her close, continuing to moan and gasp as she felt her wife’s lips and then teeth lavishing attention on her tits.

Meghan smirked as she smacked Sharon’s ass firmly. “So, Sharon how about you have a small toy box, just for the office?”

A heavy moan as the blonde giggled. “Hmm, or what if I found a spare room here and-” A hard moan as she felt an even firmer squeezed and a rough bite on her breast. She smirked wider as she resumed. “More than just a few toys, a whole play room for you and I.”


End file.
